The red fields of Gallifrey
by MaiOOMonster
Summary: The Master is dying in the Doctor's arms after being shot by Lucy. In his finale moments, the Doctor opens a telepathic link between them to share a long forgotten memory from their childhood. (Implied Doctor/Master, don't like don't read)


**This is my first fanfiction ever, so go easy on me. Well, I have been writing fanfictions for almost two years now, but never published one. And english is my secondary language, so any mistakes is one me. I'll be glad for reviews.**

**This isn't a complete slash, only implied. I love Doctor/Master, but in this fic they're more like old childhoodfriends.**

**I also wasn't sure about the ending. I don't know if I'll stop here or keep going...please tell me what you think. Might change the ending later.**

The red fields of Gallifrey

"it's just one little bullet, come on just regenerate!" the Doctor croaked desperately while cradling the fallen Timelord in his arms. "regenerate!" There was a hint of a smile on the Masters face when he saw the Doctors despair and with a pleased whisper he choked out the words that would break the Doctors hearts.

"I guess you don't know me so well-" he mocked because if it was anyone who knew him it had to be the Doctor."- I refuse."

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes when the Doctor realised the meaning of the words. "No...no come on, it can't end like this!" he cried out and one single tear fell from his eye. It couldn't end like this, not now, not like this after all that had happened between them.

"You and me, all the things we've done together! The Axons, remember the Axons! And the Daleks!" The need in his voice only overshadowed by the sad smile that danced over his shaking lips. The Masters brows furrowed and confusion reflected in is eyes. As the Doctor spoke he had opened a telepathic link between them and seeing as the Master was in a weakened state he could not reject it. All the sad memories that surfaced the Doctors mind flared over the Masters eyes at high speed and he wasn't sure if the Doctor did this on purpose to convince him to live or if he was to desperate in his grief to notice that he was even doing it.

"_We could travel together, just you and me_-" the Masters eyes widened as a long forgotten memory pierced his mind."-just regenerate..." the Doctor pleaded.

For a second they both drowned it that memory.

_Two young boys ran over a field covered in red grass, laughing and shouting at each other. It was midday so the second sun was just rising, creating the famous red glow that Gallifreys red fields always did when the twin suns shone upon them. The boys were dressed in red robes that also caught the glow from the suns as they ran and ran, never wanting to stop._

_Eventually they did, just as the first sun was setting, leaving the task as the planets guardian to its smaller sibling. The first stars were able to peek out at the darkest corners of the sky and with the snow covered mountains in the background it created an almost magic picture._

_The blonde boy smiled and pointed at the stars._  
_"One day Koschei, we will be up there, flying around and visit every single one of those stars. Think about all the things we could see!" he smiled and looked at his friend._

_"That is if you pass you exam, Theta." Koschei said jokingly, seeing as his friend would rather sit and daydream about other worlds than do his homework. Himself he was a genius, progeny of the class and was probably going to be the youngest one to ever pass the exams to pilot a TARDIS. "and even if you do, you can't just buzz around, there's rules." he added. Theta snorted._

_"I mean it Kosh. I don't care if I have to steal a TARDIS to get off this planet." Theta said determinant. "I will se other worlds and you will be there by my side." he smiled. "we shall travel together, just you and me."_

_Koshei looked at him surprised before he broke out into a smile._

_"That's a promise."_

Back in the present, the Master couldn't help but feeling nostalgic and homesick. They had been so determent and eager to leave Gallifrey and now it was all gone. That thought must have brushed against the Doctor mind because only seconds later he choked out,

"We're the only two left..." and more tears fell from his eyes. I know, was the thought that filled his mind. He had been so alone for so long before the Doctor found him.  
"I've got no one else...Regenerate!" the Doctor shouted desperately, but he already knew the answer he was going to get.

The Master silently apologized through their link and gave him a weak smile.  
"how about that..."he whispered. "I win." as the words left his mouth, tears were already falling freely from the Doctors eyes.

Then the Master froze. There was something missing. Something important. Something beating.  
The drums, he realized. The drums were gone for the first time in centuries. His eyes widened at the discovery and he with the last strength in his body he said,

"It stopped Doctor, the drumming, it's gone..." the last emotion the Doctor could sense through their link was happiness and freedom and regret. And then he was gone. The brilliant mind of his Koschei was gone...forever.

As the realization dawned upon him he cried out in agony of the loss. He screamed and cried out his name over and over while rocking his body in his arms, refusing to acknowledge that his best friend was dead.

No one could separate the Doctor from the Master that night. He held onto his corpse crying for him to wake up already the whole night through and begging for this nightmare to be over.

When morning finally came and the Doctor had no more tears to shed, they finally were able to make him let go. As soon as he had, he hugged his knees tight to his chest, whimpering as Jack carried the Masters body away from him. After yet many hours, he fell asleep there and Jack carried him away as well, and he couldn't help but feel a pinch in his heart when even in his sleep the Doctors grief had no end. He kept muttering "don't leave me" over and over.


End file.
